Nuestra cicatriz
by soul-of-the-wind 2
Summary: No importa lo que haya pasado tiempo atrás. Esta cicatriz no desaparecerá más no será una marca de sufrimiento, sino una que nos unirá mas. -Este Oneshot participa en la KatsuDeku Week del Grupo KatsuDekuKatsu en facebook -los personajes no me pertenecen son de: Kōhei Horikoshi solamente el oneshot me pertenece


Aún recuerdo cuando éramos unos simples niños, jugábamos hasta que parecía tu particularidad, siempre creías en ti, eras tan genial y aun lo sigues siendo kacchan, recuerdo cuando nos separamos por culpa de mi inseguridad y tú por tu orgullo, tú sé que tú en el fondo no querías eso, tu solo querías ser el mejor héroe de todos. Recuerdo que un día entre tantos controles y peleas no pudiste controlar tu quirk y yo heriste cerca de mi pecho, esa vez te veías tan asombrado, ya que no esperaste tu quirk se descontrolara dejándome en el piso lleno de dolor, enserio nunca te he odiado por eso, ¿cómo podría odiar a mi amigo de la infancia ?, ¿cómo podría odiar a la persona que más amo? Si lo sé, es doloroso en ese sentido, el saber que la persona que te gusta rechazar una y otra vez, sobre todo cuando ingresamos a U. A donde te enteraste que tenía una particularidad, tus ojos reflejaban odio ... eso me devasto. Con cada mirada me dolía el pecho, justo en el sitio donde quedó grabada aquella cicatriz provocada por ti.

Con el pasar de los años nos convertimos en rivales esfumando la poca distancia que teníamos. Aquel día donde luchamos y expusimos nuestras frustraciones, nuestra envidia, nuestro orgullo, ese día cuando revelamos casi todo porque no fui capaz de decirte que, aunque siempre te he admirado, con el pasar del tiempo se cambiará en amor kacchan.

¿Sabes kacchan? Quizá sea un poco tarde el decirte mis sentimientos, pero deberíamos hacerlo antes de que nos graduáramos, ya que no podría seguir viviendo si lo seguía ocultando. Por eso me arme de valor y aquí en este lugar cerca de los árboles de cerezo, estoy esperando a que aparezcas, desde el fondo de mi corazón espero que vengas.

\- ¿Para qué me llamaste estúpido nerd? - Dijiste aproximándote hasta donde yo me encontré, realmente estaba sorprendido que aparecieras, pensé por un momento que no llegarías.

—Necesitaba hablar contigo antes de que nos separemos — sonreí mientras me acercaba más a él— sabes ... puede que esto te suene raro, e incluso asqueroso, pero ...— me detuve tiñendo mis mejillas en rojo.

\- ¿Pero? ... ¿pero qué Deku? Dímelo de una buena vez— me dijiste impaciente, pude notar cómo me mirabas, era la primera vez que tus ojos reflejaban el pequeño pero tenue brillo, que al verlo me llené de valor para continuar.

—K-kacchan ... tú me gustas— baje mi rostro y cruzaba mis manos en forma de nerviosismo— más que gustar ... te amo.

—Te tomo muchos años estúpido nerd— me dijo sonriendo acercándose completamente hasta poder besarme. Al separarnos por falta de aire pude notar su sonrojo, enserio todo este tiempo fui correspondido por kacchan quien espero por mí— Sabes que después de confesarte, no tengo planeado cederte a nadie.

—Jamás podría ser de otra persona, ya que la única con quien anhelo estar es contigo kacchan— le abrace sintiendo cómo mi abrazo era correspondido, realmente amo a kacchan.

—Más te vale que cumplas tu promesa, Izuku —me susurro lo último cerca de mi oído a la vez que mordía el lóbulo de mi oreja, provocando un escalofrió por todo mi cuerpo— porque eres mío.

Los años han pasado desde que me confesé a ti y aun hoy te sigo amando como la primera vez, hemos tenido nuestros encontrones, como nuestros días que nunca cambian, me hace sentir que nunca crecemos, si es que no fuera de nuestras sesiones de amor sobre nuestra cama. Sé que cada vez que miras mi cuerpo lleno de cicatrices te duele de alguna manera ya que significan las cantidades de veces que estuve un punto de morir, pero la marca que más te duele es aquella donde me lastimaste, lo sé. Crees que no me doy cuenta como tus ojos modificados culpabilidad y tristeza, crees que nunca me di cuenta como esa cicatriz es aquel pecado que no te deja dormir tranquilo.

—Kacchan, sabes ... no me importa lo que digan los demás, pero lo que no puedo soportar es ver como sufre por esta cicatriz, yo no te odio; nunca lo haría, no te guardo ningún rencor por lo que paso en aquella época —le sonreí colocando mi mano sobre su rostro para poder besarlo— yo te amo kacchan, siempre te he perdonado así que no es necesario que las señales mortificando por esto - dije al apuntarme sobre mi cicatriz.

Pude ver como kacchan derramaba una pequeña lágrima, la cual no pude evitar secar, él me abrazo para que yo no lo viera sollozar, quisiera que este abrazo nunca terminara, pero necesitaba ver el rostro de kacchan, aparentemente ver reflejados en sus ojos la felicidad .

—Maldición, estúpido nerd de mierda, todo este tiempo pensé que me odiabas por aquello, pensé que jamás me perdonarías— dijo mientras me observaba fijamente.

—Sabes que quizás podría odiarte, ya que a ti te de di todas mis primeras veces, te di todo mi cuerpo y mi alma Katsuki— cuando termine de decírselo, kacchan me envolvió en sus brazos para poder besarme, mordiendo y succionando mi labio inferior .

Aquella noche fue nuestro nuevo comienzo, sin el dolor, la culpa, el miedo y el arrepentimiento de medio, ahora todo era más íntimo, sin barreras que podrían evitar el seguir amándonos cada vez más, al fin logramos sacar ese gran peso de encima .

\- Izuku ... te amo y por nada del mundo desaparezcas ¿me escuchaste? - me dijo muy serio.

—Yo también te amo Katsuki, te prometo nunca desaparecer, no importa todas las dificultades yo siempre trataré de llegar donde ti, al igual que tus trataras de llegar donde mí.

No tratare, lo realizare cueste lo que cueste, incluso si tengo que ir hasta el mismo infierno por ti.


End file.
